Nox Decious
:"Merlin's brother was a psychopath. He brought terror into the entire world all for the sake of pleasure." - Link in Episode 20 Nox Decious is the main antagonist of Season Two, the secondary antagonist in the Movie, a minor character in Season 4, and one of the main antagonists of Season 5. He is the evil brother of the legendary Merlin. Nox Decious' primary goal was to take control of Earth and destroy all good. History Background Decious and his brother Merlin were chosen to decide who would be the chosen one that would save the world as prophesied. Merlin chose Arthur, which enraged Decious; as he believed that he was the chosen one. He and Merlin fought at The Hill, with Merlin the victor thanks to The Nether Saber. Merlin believed that he had killed his brother, but this was not the case. Decious was actually knocked unconscious, and went into a coma for almost a year. His face was badly burned due to the battle, forcing him to wear a mask (A bonus clip from one of the many unreleased King Arthur films uploaded by Rich showed him getting slashed across the face by Merlin and the Nether Saber). Decious then realized that he was mortal and that he could not stop himself from death even with his wizard abilities. Decious then began to research the Stone of Righteousness, and learned that he could use it to become invincible. In order to stop anyone from taking it form him, he used a most dark and ancient magic: El Nox de la Shateu which translates as, The Darkness of the Shadow. The result was a dark substance known as The Darkness, which fused the Stone of Righteousness directly to Nox's soul. The Darkness stayed with Decious from then on, feeding on his soul for countless generations. Season Two "He... nearly destroyed the entire planet" Nox Decious is first identified as a threat to the real world in Link's Conversation with Mario and Luigi at the campfire. After investigating the rumor of the resurrection of Gannondorf, Link journeyed into the desert where he first heard In the Darkness lies the Truth from a group of Gerudos. He believes the Darkness is referring to the ancient sorcerer Nox Decious, who was defeated in battle by his brother, Merlin, and was revived by Bowser and in turn, revived Ganondorf. Once he catches up with them, Ness tells the Mario Brothers and Co. about how if Decious is the Darkness than the Truth lies within him and to get it out of him he must destroy it. He is not certain of Decious's relationship with Gannondorf and Bowser but he does know where he is. Before leaving them, Ness shows them into The Dark Forest, where Decious resides. And then there was Nox Decious Nox Decious makes his sinister appearance when the gang reach a clearing in the forest. He is quick to knock out Luigi, and then takes on the rest of the group. With ease Decious KOs Donkey Kong, overpowers Link, pummels Brock, pierces Peach's defenses, and out smarts Mario. After the fight, Decious explains to Mario his plans to destroy the world. He also informs Mario, before he dissappears, that Bowser and Gannondorf work for him, not vice versa. "My partner and I request to become your loyal subjects" Leaving the dark forest, Nox Decious begins to take control of the Orchard. There he is introduced to Wario and Waluigi who wish to serve him after hearing about him defeating Mario. He explains to the Wario bros that he wouldn't even consider their help because his puppet Bowser doesn't even need them. They leave upset, and Decious lets out an evil laugh. The Most Epic Battle EVER Nox was aware that Mario was going to attempt to defeat him once again so he prepared his beam sword, the Black Widow Blade. Looking back at their last battle, Decious didn't believe Mario was worth the wear and tear so he created a duplicate of his grand saber and hid the real one to finish off Mario with. Once Mario enters the Orchard, Decious takes him by surprise. Mario hastily tries to merge the Nether Emblems but Nox kicks the hilt out of his hand. Determined to stop him, Mario takes out his other beam sword and fights Decious with it. The two seem to be evenly matched in beam sword combat until Mario smashes his saber into Nox's hilt, causing his duplicate to explode. Seeing that he no longer has the high ground, Decious uses his Dark Magic to destroy Mario's beam sword. With Mario weakened, Nox Decious explains to him his conflict. Eventually, Mario is overpowered and is being choked by Decious, and when he is almost finished off, Wario gathers the Nether Emblems and puts them together to form the Nether Saber. He stabs Decious in the back, killing him, so he could kill Mario himself. Season Three Decious is not seen in Season Three but is mentioned a few times. In the series finale, it is revealed that he is the master of Shadow Mario, who was split from the Truth Stone and possessed Mario to attempt to kill Wario. Merlin also believed that The Darkness would take Decious' form, not realizing that Mario was it's most powerful host. The Movie Decious appears in Luigi's dreams, telling him to join him, to let their minds become one, to embrace his Darkness. Luigi refuses to, screaming at Decious to get out. Later, Luigi confronts the Darkness who briefly fights him with his beam sword. Darkness walks over to Luigi and deals an intense kick into his stomach. Instead of killing him though, he decides to let Decious take over him. With their minds becoming one, he becomes Mr. L. Later, it is revealed that Darkness only got his soul into Luigi so he can kill him himself. Mr. L walks away as Darkness screams at him, to show his superiority. Mr. L then observes the Darkness' battle against Wario. After Wario 'kills' The Darkness, Mr. L says The Darkness has served his purpose and he is glad to be rid of him, then walks away. Later, Mr L fights Mario. After being weakened by Mario, Luigi fights back against Decious. After being choked by Luigi, the soul of Nox Decious is seemingly destroyed for good. Season Four Nox Decious makes a brief appearance in the final episode of Season Four in Shadow Mario's flashback. He was resurrected by Ganondorf to help destroy Darkness, who he knew wouldn't join them. Merlin was too late to stop Ganondorf from ressurecting Nox and is not revealed wheter or not Merlin died against his brother. Season Five Speculation Being such a major villian, Decious was surely not revived to be killed off in a flashback. He mentions that Gannondorf brought him back to destroy The Darkness; therefore, fans believe this could be foreshadowing for a fight between Nox Decious and Shadow Mario in Season Five. The Darkness stated that Decious is still alive, so it is unknown what happened to Merlin. However, according to Wario, through the Nether Saber he can tell that Merlin is still alive. Personality Decious has the personality of a power-hungry super villain who wants to rule the world. He is very calm and collected most of the time, even keeping cool when The Darkness betrayed him. However, he is incredibly bitter and lost his temper with Mario while dueling with him. Abilities Decious can teleport from place to place, much like Shadow Mario, and also can use Dark Magic. Decious also used the Black Widow Blade when in his regular and the Dark Emerald Blade when in Mr. L's (or Luigi's) body. It is unknown what weapon Trivia *His theme is Dance of the Knights by Serguei Prokofiev *His Dark Magic in Episode 25 is white, but in Episode 30, it is black with a red aura. The reason for this is unknown. However, it can be that he used a different magic than before. *Nox is latin for "night" and Decious for "to fall down" or "fall" so his name loosely translates to "Nightfall" or "Night to fall down". Relatives Merlin Decious's brother Mario Since Merlin and Decious are brothers, Decious is also Mario's great ancestor. Luigi Same as Mario Relationships Merlin Merlin is Decious' brother it is believed they had a good relationship until Decious got mad when he wasn't picked as the Chosen One. Since then they were enemies and Merlin defeated him in battle scarring his face. Category:Characters Category:Season Two Category:The Movie Category:Villains Category:Season Four